C'était un matin blanc
by Emeraude-chan
Summary: [OS] C'était un matin blanc. Un matin blanc de décembre. James marchait sur le lac gelé. Doucement. Un pas après l’autre. Des fissures apparaissaient sur la glace. Elle craqua mais... Wingardium Leviosa ! C un mauvais résumé mais venez jetez un oeil :D


Hello !

Ceci est l'un de mes premiers one-short Lily/James... Il est peut-être un peu cliché mais je l'aime bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

**_C'était un matin blanc…_**

C'était un matin blanc. Un matin blanc de décembre. La neige était tombée la nuit et une belle couche de blanc recouvrait tout Poudlard. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient par les nuages et éclairaient le château. On entendait le chant des animaux de la forêt située non loin de là. Le lac de l'école était gelé. En ce moment, le calamar devait regretter de ne pas avoir de pull. Bref, c'était un beau matin de décembre comme on les aime. La tranquillité régnait dans Poudlard. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés au château dormaient tous paisiblement… Tous ? Pas vraiment. Car dans la tour des Griffondors, assis dans la salle commune, James Potter regardait le feu crépité. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne dormait pas très souvent en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en batails et aux yeux bleu mer qui était si joyeux et blagueur était devenu, en l'espace des vacances d'été, quelqu'un de calme et silencieux. Beaucoup de personnes se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis le début des cours, c'est-à-dire quatre mois, il n'avait pas fait de blagues aux Serpentards, il n'avait pas chahuté en cours, il n'avait même pas envoyé de lettre cette année à Dumbledore pour lui demander de nommé la forêt interdite, « la douce forêt accueillante et chaleureuse » ce qu'il faisait normalement chaque année. Et encore plus étonnant : il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Lily Evans alors qu'il essayait de sortir avec depuis la cinquième, sans succès. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été étonnée de l'étrange comportement de « Potter, le crétin. »

D'ailleurs les autres Maraudeurs semblaient prendre exemple de leur « leader » et s'étaient calmés mettant toutes leurs forces à essayer de faire sourire James. Ce dernier les remerciait beaucoup et quelques fois, faisait un sourire forcé à Sirius. Mais son ami savait que le cœur n'y était pas. Remus, de son côté, l'écoutait quand il avait envie de se confier et cela, quel que soit l'heure. Peter essayait de le garder en bonne santé parce qu'en ce moment, James n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Peter le forçait à le faire, à dormir la nuit, à ne pas se saouler – car il l'avait fait une fois et ça avait été terrible, heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu. Tous les trois s'occupaient bien de lui mais malheureusement, pendant les vacances de Noël, Remus et Peter avait été forcé à contre coeur de partir chez eux. Il ne restait que Sirius et lui. Celui-ci ronflait tranquillement dans son lit. James sourit à cette pensée.

On était la veille de Noël… D'habitude il était chez lui en cette période. Chez lui, en train de fêter et d'écrire de diverses lettres à Lily en espérant qu'elle daigne de lui répondre. Lily… Il l'aimait tant. Mais il avait décidé d'arrêter de lui mener la vie dure. Après tout, si lui l'aimait à la folie, était-elle obligée de répondre à son amour ? Non. Ca ne se dictait pas. Ca arrivait quand il le fallait ou ça n'arrivait jamais. James émit un petit rire en pensant à ce qu'aurait dit Sirius s'il l'avait entendu penser ça. Il entendait clairement sa voix lui dire : « Oh mon Dieu ! Jamesie a de la fièvre ! Il délire ! Au lit mon bonhomme ! Je vais chercher Pompom ! » Mais non, James ne délirait pas. C'est juste, qu'il apprenait à être réaliste et raisonnable.

James soupira. Au lieu de se lamenter sur tout ça, il ferait mieux de se changer les idées. Son regard alla vers la fenêtre qui laissait voir ce magnifique matin blanc. James sourit sincèrement, chose devenue rare ces temps-ci. Il prit rapidement sa cape, son écharpe et sortit. Dès qu'il eut mis le pied dehors, de la neige commença à tomber. C'était comme si la nature accueillait James Potter à venir dans son temple de neige. James sourit alors en marchant dans la neige claire où personne n'avait encore mis les pieds. Il était le premier à y faire ses pas. C'était comme s'il était le premier homme à faire ses pas dans ce monde cruel. Il marcha en regardant ses traces de pas s'imprimée dans la neige.

Sa mère aurait aimé ce spectacle. Elle aimait particulièrement la neige. Alors que les gens répondaient que leur saison préféré était l'été, le printemps, elle, elle disait : l'hiver. James se souvient que le Noël dernier, elle lui avait dit, à lui et à Sirius : « Je trouve la neige magnifique, surtout quand elle tombe la nuit. Ca donne l'impression que toutes les étoiles du ciel tombent sur terre. Comme si elles venaient spécialement au temps de Noël pour nous rendre visite. » James sourit tristement. Il n'aurait plus de Noël avec sa mère et son père. Car ils étaient morts… Morts devant ses yeux. Ils avaient subi le sortilège du Doloris alors que Voldemort riait en entendant leur cri. Il avait entendu chacun de leur cri à tous les deux et n'avait pas pu le sauver. Ils avaient souffert jusqu'à leur dernier souffle mais n'avaient pas cédé au Lord Noir. Et ils étaient morts… Mais lui avait été sauvé attend par l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui pouvait vivre et voir ce magnifique hiver alors qu'eux, non ? Les larmes vinrent lui brouiller la vue. Il leva enfin la tête. Il s'était arrêté devant le lac gelé. La neige ne tombait plus. Une vague de vent vint lui fouetter le visage. James mit un pied sur la glace qui recouvrait le lac. Puis le deuxième. Ensuite il commença à marcher dessus. Doucement. Un pas après l'autre.

Mais la glace commença à craquer sous son poids… Et James continua à avancer en fixant un point invisible devant lui… Il voulait les rejoindre. Des fissures apparaissaient sur la glace signe qu'elle allait bientôt céder. James le savait mais il s'en fichait. Il ne supportait pas de vivre sans eux. Cette fois la glace craqua. Un creux se fit là où il se trouvait. Il se sentit tomber. Dans une fraction de seconde, il allait aller rejoindre les profondeurs des eaux glacées.

-Potter ! Wingardium Leviosa !

Cette voix venait de derrière lui. Au moment où les pieds de James avaient presque atteint l'eau, il se sentit léviter. Il ferma les yeux. Voler lui avait toujours fait du bien. Que ce soit sur un balai ou dans une voiture volante. Peu importe. Mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé voler jusqu'au cieux. Sans balais et rien qu'avec son âme. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé partir ? Qui l'en avait empêché ? Si c'était un professeur, il lui devrait des explications sur sa conduite. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette personne ne lui avait pas laissé avoir la paix éternelle.

Il sentit enfin ses pieds touchés le sol enneigé. Dès que ce fut fait, un bras saisit le sien et le retourna d'un bloc. Il se retrouva enfin face à son sauveur. Ou plutôt sa sauveuse… Car – à sa grande stupéfaction – celle qui se trouvait là n'était nul autre que Lily Evans. Elle portait sa cape bleue sombre ainsi qu'une écharpe et un bonnet. Ses cheveux de couleur feu étaient éparpillés autour de son visage ainsi que dans son dos et ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'effort. Elle avait dû courir car elle était essoufflée. Et semblait en colère quoique étonnée aussi. Ses yeux vert émeraude lançaient des éclairs.

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille lança une claque phénoménal à James. Celui-ci mit une main à sa joue. Le bruit de la collision entre la main de la rousse et de la joue de James résonnait dans ce parc silencieux. Bien qu'il ne la voyait pas, James devina que sa joue était rouge. Il en avait reçue des tas de baffes de la part de Lily. Mais jamais une aussi forte. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Evans ?

Lily parut étonnée au ton froid qu'il avait employé avec elle mais elle se reprit bien vite et ses yeux recommencèrent à lancer des Avada Kedavra.

-Tu oses me poser la question, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à te promener sur le lac ? Tu aurais pu mourir espèce d'imbécile !

James fit un léger sourire. Mais pas celui dont Lily avait l'habitude. Celui-ci était très triste.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé à ta vie, Evans. C'est toi même qui m'as dit un jour, qui même si je crevais, tu en aurais rien à faire.

-Et je ne pensais pas que tu étais stupide au point de me prendre mes paroles au sérieux.

Lily se calma et fixa James. Ce dernier observait le tas de neige qu'il faisait avec ses pieds. Lily eut un léger sourire au coin. La scène était adorable. On aurait dit un petit garçon prit en faute. Mais son sourire s'évanouit vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? reprit la jeune Griffondor d'une voix plus douce. Tu n'es plus le même.

Il y eut un silence qui parut une éternité à l'un comme à l'autre.

-Les gens changent, Evans. Les évènements changent l'être humain.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Un de ses sourires francs. Il dépassa la jeune rousse qui restait interdite devant ce que son ennemi de toujours avait dit. Alors qu'il passait à son niveau, elle lui agrippa le bras, le faisant arrêter dans sa course.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé James ?

Le concerné s'arrêta net. Elle avait dit son prénom. Pour la première fois, depuis sept ans, elle avait dit son prénom ! Il sonnait bien dans sa bouche. Lily se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à James. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras de peur qu'il s'en aille.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Ce que James Potter détestait par-dessus tout, c'était la pitié. Et c'était l'effet que lui faisaient les paroles de Lily.

-Pas besoin de ta pitié, Evans.

Il lui fit lâché son bras et s'éloigna vers la château sous le regard de Lily. Elle n'avait pas pitié. Non… Mais depuis quatre mois, elle se sentait mal. Elle se surprenait à guetter un sourire franc de la part de James Potter en oubliant de sourire elle-même. Elle sentait son cœur se briser quand il affichait une mine triste. Et rien qu'à son approche, son cœur battait plus vite. L'aimait-elle ? Ca lui semblait impossible. En ce matin blanc de neige, elle était sortie pour pouvoir réfléchir à ses sentiments. Et elle avait vue cette silhouette marcher sur la glace. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait reconnu, elle avait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Enfin, quand la glace s'était brisée, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir en même temps que James Potter. Lily avait eu tellement peur. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait frappé. Elle baissa la tête et aperçu le tas de neige fait pas James. Elle sourit en se rappelant de sa moue enfantine. Lily s'agenouilla et fit une boule avec ce tas. Elle regarda où était James. Par chance, ce dernier était à l'entrée du château. Elle avait envie qu'il rie, qu'il s'amuse comme avant. Alors elle lança la boule de neige qui atterrit en plein dans la tête de James.

Ce dernier se retourna, les cheveux teintés de blanc et assez étonné. Sa tête fit éclater de rire Lily. James resta là, figé, à écouter ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant. Ce rire qui avait le don de réchauffer son cœur. Lorsque Lily fut remise de son fou rire, elle le regarda avec un léger sourire. Elle avança, marchant dans les traces de pas de James, comme une petite fille. Cette scène donna un léger sourire à James mais qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau, Lily le fixa dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel James resta de marbre. Enfin, en apparence, car en réalité, son cœur avait raté un battement pour ensuite accélérer. D'ailleurs il ne cessa de s'accélérer, surtout quand Lily déposa ses douces lèvres sur son front en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ensuite elle murmura à son oreille :

-Souris plus souvent pour ceux qui t'aiment… et pour moi aussi…

Elle allait continuait sa route mais James lui attrapa le bras. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et James murmura :

-Je t'aime Lily.

Celle-ci le regarda étonnée. Depuis leur cinquième, il lui disait la même chose : « Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Mais jamais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et elle, l'aimait elle ? Lily regarda dans les yeux et la réponse vint toute seule à elle. « Oui, tu l'aimes » Elle sourit et alla se blottir contre James.

-Je t'aime moi aussi… Promets-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer ça. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais…

James sourit légèrement tout en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Que Lily Evans disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul. Lily leva la tête vers lui et approcha sont visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Et James effaça vite cette mince distance qui les séparait. Après quatre horribles mois de souffrance, James était réellement heureux. Les lèvres de Lily étaient douces et sucrées. Lily aussi était heureuse. Elle sentait grâce au baiser de James tout son amour, toute sa passion. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux qui descendait jusqu'à son dos et l'autre main sous sa nuque pour encore plus la collée à lui. Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à manquer de souffle, ils se séparèrent ne se quittant pas des yeux. James esquissa un beau sourire qui illumina son visage ainsi que le cœur de Lily qui sourit à son tour. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de James qui posa la sienne sur la tête rousse de Lily. Peu importe que se soit un rêve ou que ce rêve se transforme en cauchemar, il aura trouvé l'amour. Il allait vivre pour elle. Et il vengerait ses parents.

-James ?

-Hem ?

-Je t'aime…

Le concerné sourit et déposa un doux baiser dans la chevelure de son aimée. La neige recommença à tomber mais les deux amoureux ne bougeaient pas, restant là près de la porte du Hall d'entrée, à observer cette pluie d'étoiles de neige. Non loin de là, tapie dans à l'ombre, se tenait une silhouette aux cheveux noirs d'ébène légèrement longs et aux yeux sombres pétillant de malice. Sirius Black esquissa un sourire et retourna à la Grande Salle. Ce soir, il pourrait écrire à Remus et Peter que James allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et qu'une personne s'occupait bien de lui.

_C'était un matin blanc. Un matin blanc de décembre._


End file.
